


Blue-yellow stripes

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meditation, Mimicry, Sabin Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Form and nurture.
Relationships: Sabin Rene Figaro & Gogo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Blue-yellow stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



“I got a question,” Sabin asked, sitting cross-legged in front of his companion as the sun set on Figaro.

Gogo nodded. “People have questions around me.”

“Yes. Well. That’s my spot for meditating. That’s my question. Big castle, wasn’t expectin’ to find you here. My posture, too. I saw you during our travels, you, Cyan, me, Shadow, even Celes, we all come from different schools, can’t mix them up.” Sabin scratched his chin. “What’s with the change?”

“Ah.” Gogo did not move, eyes closed, spine erect. “I have come to believe that kindness is not innate. I intend to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> (title references Figaro's colors and, well, Gogo being a bunch of fabrics in a coat)


End file.
